Technological advances in Integrated Circuit (IC) materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generations. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (for example, the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry sizes have decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs, and for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs) have been introduced to replace planar transistors. The structures of FinFETs and methods of fabricating FinFETs are being developed.